


falling like a meteorite

by lonereedy



Series: look at those beautiful stars [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crush at First Sight, Eric Cartman - mentioned - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I dunno even I wasn't sure about their relationship as the author!, Kenny McCormick - mentioned, Kenny/Tweek friendship, M/M, Making Out, Poor Tweek, The fic I wasn't going to write, This time it probably ends how you think!, Tweek-centric, adult Craig, adult Tweek, bad language, banker Craig, creek - Freeform, it's mostly in his thoughts though, it's not lust it's love, jobless Tweek, possible past Twenny?, potty mouth Tweek!, sorry for all the f bombs, you can read into it if you like?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonereedy/pseuds/lonereedy
Summary: Tweek Tweak is unlucky in a lot of ways. He's about to be evicted from his crappy apartment, still can't find permanent work and may just have blown off the chance to get to know gorgeous investment banker Craig Tucker.Or maybe Craig isn't as inaccessible as he first thought?[ One shot | Drabble ]
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: look at those beautiful stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678726
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	falling like a meteorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) I hope you are all still safe and well?!
> 
> Welcome to the sequel to "inaccessible as the stars"! Yes, I gave in after all!! It's thanks to reader/reviewer AzaraAmpora for sparking my inspiration (I hope you like it!) 
> 
> I just love it when the boys get their fluffy, happy ending!! The first part of this series can be read as a standalone for anyone who prefers the angsty ending. This one makes more sense if you've read the first one though! I hope you enjoy this universe where they are adults meeting for the first time! The ending gets a bit cheesy/cliché, I'm sorry! 
> 
> Also, I had the song "Faster Car" by Anders Lystell ft Kaliber playing when I wrote part of this, so now I think of that as the sound track to this mini series! It also inspired the title :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic! Feedback and hcs are much appreciated :)

Tweek lays in bed, eyes half-open and staring blankly at the black mark on his wall that he’s convinced is moving. He prays it isn’t a roach. Last time the apartments had an infestation, his seedy landlord Cartman had the fucking cheek to charge him rent for the additional undeclared roommates.

His eyes feel dry and heavy when he eventually blinks. He’s afraid to close them, knowing his traitorous subconscious will force him to think about those dark green eyes, long legs and straight white teeth. _Fuck._ He can’t sleep. Which is nothing unusual in itself, but usually it’s financial troubles, worrying about Kenny, his fear of running out of coffee or simply never waking up again that keeps him up for hours. Heidi says it’s insomnia, and once he improves his lifestyle, he’ll get some kind of normal sleeping pattern back.

 _Normal, huh? Not a fucking chance,_ Tweek sighs as he rolls over into the dip in his shitty mattress; the one Kenny had made when he’d launched himself uninvited but welcome all the same into Tweek’s bed with some good news.

Apparently, he’d found work downtown. He’d never actually specified what kind of work, or where, but he was so damn excited and Tweek was so pleased for him. He still remembers the exact words he’d said after sheepishly apologising for damaging the mattress: _“Things are looking up, coffee bean,”_ he’d smiled, always using that affectionate nickname for Tweek when he was in a positive mood. He’d unfurled Tweek’s cramping legs and pulled him flush against his chest, petting his hair like he was reassuring a child or frightened small animal. He was always a good comforter Kenny, saying it was his duty as a proud big brother. Tweek managed a few hours of sleep that night, and when he awoke, Kenny had gone.

That had been two months ago now. With no way of contacting him, Tweek could only worry alone. He wishes the cheery blond was here right now. Anything to distract him from obsessing over _Craig Tucker._

He can’t waste a coffee sachet on a 3am fix, so instead Tweek fills his chipped white cup with water from the kitchen faucet. He screws up his nose on reflex; it tastes alright, but last summer Cartman and his buddies messed with the drains and for weeks the water in all the apartments dribbled out in a disgusting puke-yellow that nearly sent Heidi into a meltdown. Tweek hadn’t fared much better and refused to shower in his apartment until the problem was fixed. Now they all drink from the faucets with understandable caution, and Heidi always double boils her water on the stove.

Tweek really can’t afford to get sick again, but he’s so damn thirsty and isn’t feeling selfish enough to boil his noisy, cheap kettle. The walls of the apartments are thin and the residents try to respect each other as best they can since they don’t get any from their asshole landlord.

Tweek drinks in slow, steady sips, eyes blearily staring out of his pokey window facing the street. It’s predictably quiet out. He can see the stars and it chokes him up all of a sudden.

_I didn’t call him._

_What if he’s still waiting?_

Tweek knows realistically that it’s unlikely. Craig’s probably not even all that bothered. Maybe he went back to his hotel, swiped through Grindr and is laying fast asleep beside another victim to his playful, warm eyes?

 _Shit,_ Tweek blinks, his eyes getting even blearier. _What’s wrong with you?_ his mind scolds. _He shows you a bit of kindness and now you’re fucking jealous of anyone else getting close?_

The man isn’t _his_ Craig. If anything, he’ll probably be pissed at Tweek for blowing him off after being treated to lunch. Tweek would deserve the anger, too; ghosting, even when it’s unintentional, is a fucking dick move.

Tweek doesn’t remember leaving his cup in the sink, falling onto his scratchy comforter and zoning out, but the next time he blinks it’s already just after 7am. He drags his aching legs to the bathroom and goes through the motions.

One look in the mirror reveals how well Tweek slept last night. He looks even more dead than usual. The purple bags stand out so prominently on his ashen face that it looks like he’s recovering from two black eyes. His lips are chapped and sore. His hair is clean but limp.

_Oh yeah, investment banker Craig Tucker will really be missing this!_

He washes his face, feeling only the lightest scratch of blond stubble under his chin. Tweek’s always had a baby face like his mom, and hasn’t ever been able to grow a decent amount of facial hair. He has a bag of dollar store razors stored under the sink but rarely needs to use them. He keeps them there for Kenny, who can grow a part beard in days but prefers to be clean shaven.

Tweek’s just drying off his face when there’s a knock at the door. He prays it isn’t Cartman; he really isn’t in the mood for his shit right now.

It’s Heidi, dressed in her running clothes; her shoulder-length brown hair’s pulled back into a scraggly ponytail.

“You look like shit.”

“Good morning to you too,” Tweek gives her a tired smile.

“I was gonna ask if you want to join me?” She looks him over, face screwing up with worry, “Seriously, Tweek! What the hell happened yesterday?”

“Give me five minutes,” Tweek sighs, “I’ll get dressed and we can chat as we run.”

It feels good to be out in the fresh air, feet pounding rhythmically as he runs. Heidi’s more of a natural, determined to keep in shape after admitting she’d let herself go a few years back. 

Tweek tells her about Craig, describing him with all the wonderful adjectives he now wishes he’d used in person.

“He was so fucking gorgeous, Heids,” he pants, “and sweet. I mean, that photo of his guinea pig?! I know he’s a special one…but how would we _ever_ work?”

Heidi suddenly slows to a halt, and trying to match her pace, Tweek nearly falls flat on his face. She turns to him, hands on hips and looking the slightest bit disappointed. She knows Tweek hates it when she does that. “Sweetie…you didn’t even give him a chance to _try_.”

She’s right. Tweek knows she’s right. But he also knows himself better than anyone. He’d fall fast and hard for someone as generous and handsome as Craig. He’d become a parasite, looked upon as a filthy gold digger trying to better his life through a wealthy, presumed single bachelor. And that’s only _if_ Craig would even give him the time of day once they got to know each other better?

“Did I fuck up?” Tweek whispers as the pair start running at a slower pace back to the apartment block.

Heidi is silent for a while. “Only if you let it end like this,” is all she says, before they finish their run in silence.

\---

The rest of Tweek’s morning plays out like usual. He visits five different coffee shops and is told the same thing each time. It’s only when he hits the street where he bumped into Craig yesterday that he realizes just how frazzled and on edge he really is.

He’s swallowing hard, heart pounding as if it’s trying to escape the confines of his rib cage, stomach tying itself in knots even a sailor would struggle to undo and hands shaking erratically by his sides. Between that and his dishevelled, exhausted appearance, no wonder the shops were quick to send him on his way. _Dammit. No-one’s gonna take a chance on me looking like this._

Like an idiot, he’s been taking the long route around town in the hope that he might bump into Craig again, but no such luck.

He’s ready for a break when he spies the trashcan he’d used to throw away the napkin. He freezes then looks around carefully. There’s a few people milling about, but nobody is looking his way.

_Just do it, you fucking idiot._

So Tweek sticks his hand into the can, feeling through all the junk; the empty coffee cups, sweet wrappers and a small, tied-up green bag that he suspects is full of dog shit.

He finds a used tissue, an unused tissue, some fast food wrappers and even a broken umbrella, but there’s no sign of the crumpled napkin.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

The trashcan clearly hasn’t been emptied, so why the fuck can’t he find it?

Tweek rummages harder, ignoring the rubbish that falls out unless it looks remotely like a napkin. A few passers-by catch on to what he’s doing and screw up their noses in disgust as they walk past. He probably looks like a desperate tramp, and sadly that isn’t all that far from the truth, but at this moment, Tweek doesn’t give a shit. He just wants to find that fucking napkin. He wants to find a way back to Craig.

_C’mon, where are you?_

He searches for what feels like an hour, until his hands are filthy; fingernails caked in dirt, coffee dregs and food debris. Eventually, he drops to his knees. Starts to return all the fallen pieces of trash that have settled around him during the futile search.

“I get it,” Tweek says aloud to no one in particular as he slowly heads back to his apartment, mood lower than ever. “I fucking get it, okay.”

He’ll have another shower; clean himself up. He’s getting better at washing his hands of his problems anyway.

\---

Tweek stares at the last can of soup in his cupboard, trying to work out the best way to split it into portions. Thirds makes the most sense, but he’s freaking starving and he really needs to try and get some sleep tonight. An almost empty stomach will only make that even harder.

 _What would he think of this?_ Tweek wonders sadly, trying hard not to imagine that smooth, deep voice begging him to eat more.

A sensitive guy like Craig would probably want to try and fix things. He’d make sure Tweek was well-fed and clothed, treating him to meals at fancy restaurants and taking him out for a ride in his sports car before taking them home so Tweek can ride him.

Tweek’s heart races at the thought, cheeks flushing and arousal quickly spreading through his lower half. He’s so damn tempted to shimmy out of his suddenly too-tight jeans and jack off on the floor of his grubby kitchenette.

 _Fucking hell_ , he pants, trying to calm himself down, _what the fuck?_

Tweek’s surprised by the onset of his sudden horniness. He hasn’t felt like this before with _anyone_ and especially not over a guy he’s only met _once._

He slides to the floor, pressing his forehead onto his knees and trying to think unsexy thoughts. _Cockroaches, job hunts, impending homelessness, fucking fatass Cartman, yeah, that’s working._

Craig’s too special to be reduced to pity wank material. Kenny would probably shit himself laughing if he could see him now.

 _You’ve really done a number on me, Craig Tucker_ , Tweek thinks, but he’s smiling this time. Good things have to come to an end all the time. He should just be grateful that Craig noticed him at all.

Tweek decides on half a can of soup. He blows on his spoon, shivering as he remembers how Craig blew on his earlobe. _He really was into me,_ Tweek sighs, as if it’s only just dawned on him. He takes small, satisfying sips, the creamy tomato soothing his uneasy stomach.

The evening drags on. He makes his last coffee of the day at 10pm, hugging the cup to his chest as he once more stares at the stars. He’ll miss this place, no matter how shitty it is. He’s always liked the view from this window. He supposes he’ll be appreciating that view a whole lot more from the outside unless he finds work soon.

He yawns and dumps his empty cup in the sink. That’s another problem for another day.

\---

Tweek has another restless night; tossing and turning, feeling too hot one minute and too cold the next. He squashes his flat, bumpy pillow over his head and tries counting coffee cups, but it doesn’t help. Nothing ever does. He watches the hours change from 2am to 3am to 4am, then he must have passed out. His clock reads 6.40am when he wearily pulls himself out of bed for a piss. He can’t remember if he dreamt at all, but unless there was a tall, dark, sexy Craig involved, then he doesn’t care to remember anyway.

Heidi knocks on door at just after 8am, but Tweek declines the invitation this time. He has to think of some way to get work. Dropping in on the coffee shops isn’t getting him anywhere. Maybe the bar will take him back? It’s been too long since he’s felt the cool, ivory keys under his fingertips. He’s probably lost some of the flexibility in his fingers for being out of practise, but learning the piano has always come easy to Tweek. Maybe it’s time he returned to his musical past?

He looks in his closet for a fresh set of clothes. His favorite green shirt is a no-go with the coffee stain down the front. He looked too scruffy in yesterday’s loungewear. The only option is a pink t-shirt that had originally been white until Kenny accidentally left one of his red socks in the laundry, wrapped up in Tweek’s bedsheets. Kenny said it suited him though, and it goes well with his thick, shaggy blond hair and blue-grey eyes.

He takes a fresh razor out from the bag under the sink and runs it over the thin patch of hair under his chin, being careful not to nick himself on the blade. Even though the difference isn’t all that noticeable, Tweek feels so much better smartening himself up. He feels motivated; ready.

Tweek massages his cheeks with his fingers and stretches his lips into a smile.

_Nothing can break me._

He’s stuck the eviction notice on the front of his refrigerator using a pride magnet Wendy had gifted him for his last birthday. He has to take this shit seriously if he’s ever going to work again, let alone date. He wants to be able to prove to everyone that he’s a grown man capable of looking after himself.

He’s practising his best ‘hire me please so I can keep my shitty apartment’ speech in the mirror when there’s desperate thumping on his door.

 _Fuck_ , Tweek panics, fearing that it’s actually Cartman this time, deciding he’s had a change of heart – _ha! As if he has one!_ – and wants Tweek out early.

He brushes his hands through his hair, takes a deep breath and prepares to call Cartman out on his own bullshit.

He opens his door and the words die in his throat.

It’s not Cartman.

It’s Craig! _Craig mother fucking Tucker_ is at his door!

His suit jacket’s ruffled and unbuttoned and his hair isn’t slicked back like it was when they met on the Monday. He’s not wearing his glasses either, so Tweek can see the instant relief in his gorgeous, green eyes.

“Tweek, thank God!” Craig pants, his cheeks flushed as if he’s run here from his hotel, but it’s more likely he caught a cab. He drops the handle of the small suitcase he was clutching in a white-knuckle grip and lets it fall sideways onto the ground.

“Craig?!” Tweek squeaks, finally finding his voice. He honestly has no idea what he should be feeling right now. _Confusion? Elation? Disbelief? All of the above?_ “How did you even know where I live?”

Craig looks a little sheepish, “One of the hotel’s porters gave me a slip of paper whilst I was checking out,” he admits, “Tall blond? It had your address on.”

Tweek doesn’t know what to say. He wants to laugh. He want to _cry._

“I’m sorry if this is weird. You didn’t call, and…” Craig trails off, as if he’s just realized that this was a stupid idea. “I should…I should go-”

Tweek forces himself to move. He’s been given a second chance. No fucking way is he letting it go to waste.

“Craig, wait!” He reaches for Craig’s arm but over-stretches and loses his footing, falling forwards with an _oomph_ onto Craig’s chest.

“I-I wanted to call, I really did,” Tweek whispers, gripping onto Craig’s rumpled shirt as firm hands steady him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Tweek can’t stop his fingers from shaking as he refuses to let Craig go. He feels like he’s burning up inside as a tanned hand stokes down his face and moves to lift up his chin, forcing him to look straight into Craig’s pupil-blown eyes.

“Last night, I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Craig admits, his voice just as deep and smooth as Tweek remembers. He starts leaning down slowly and Tweek gets a whiff of the cologne he’s sprayed across his delectable collar bone.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Tweek leans up on his tiptoes. “Me neither,” he adds, then, unable to stop himself, Tweek’s yanking Craig down by his shirt and smashing their lips together with such intensity that he sees stars.

Craig reciprocates in kind, licking at Tweek’s lips and forcing them open so he can ravish the inside of his mouth. It’s so _wet_ and _hot_ that Tweek can’t help the moan that escapes once their lips finally _pop_ apart. He pulls back for a second, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin. He manages to take a quick breath before Craig’s pushing him up against the wall, taking control of the kiss.

He rakes his nails down Craig’s back and then jumps up to hitch his legs around Craig’s waist, locking his ankles together to steady himself. He fights to take back control of Craig’s lips, encouraged by the _“yesssss”_ that slips out of Craig’s mouth, as silky sweet as honey.

Craig braces himself against the wall with one hand, the other slipping beneath Tweak’s pink tee and caressing the soft skin there. Tweek hisses in pleasure and his hands reach up to grab fistfuls of Craig’s short, dark hair whilst he presses soft, wet kisses all the way down to Craig’s throat, licking over his Adam’s apple before taking a bite. Craig keens and moves the hand that’s been dipping lower and lower down Tweek’s back to rub at Tweek’s ass.

Tweek purrs like a kitten, moving to nibble at Craig’s earlobe as Craig lavishes his neck with little love bites. Tweek can’t believe it. Craig’s here, in his apartment – well, by his front door at least – and they’re making out like horny teenagers.

_Thank you, God. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

They begin to kiss more slowly, more sensually; only parting when Tweek’s stomach gives an untimely rumble. Craig lets slip the cutest laugh Tweek’s ever heard when Tweek tucks his head under Craig’s chin in embarrassment.

They use the break to press their bodies as close together as possible, Tweek’s arms wrapping tightly around Craig’s body as if he’s trying to imitate a koala clinging to a tree. Tweek can feel Craig’s pulse racing as fast as his own. It’s so comforting. Craig’s warm breath ghosts kisses across his scalp, freeing the loose tangles in his soft, blond hair.

When Tweek finally raises his head to look deeply into Craig’s eyes, his heart feels fit to burst at the adoration and lust he sees in them.

“Wow,” he exhales, his legs weakening in their grip around Craig’s body. In response, Craig’s hands fly to grasp onto his thighs, keeping him from falling down to the floor. “Wow,” he repeats again, licking his lips and panting for air. “ _Fuck me_.”

“That’s the plan,” Craig grins, taking his exclamation literally. Not that Tweek has a problem with that. _So much for being a prude!_

Tweek presses a soft kiss to the side of Craig’s mouth. “Thanks for coming over, Craig. I mean it.”

“I couldn’t let you slip away,” Craig says gently, lowering Tweek to the ground and bending over to pick up his fallen suitcase. He holds out his free hand and Tweek quickly takes it, linking their fingers together and pulling Craig inside his apartment at last. It’s as if they can’t be apart for a moment.

Tweek takes a minute to appreciate the view of Craig kicking off his brogues to reveal guinea pig printed socks and making himself at home. He can’t help but want to romanticize their second meeting, imagining himself as a falling star ready to be caught by spaceman Craig’s warm hands, but in reality, he’s more like an off-kilter meteorite, hurtling towards his own demise without a care, already prepared to crash and burn.

Tweek’s never felt more alive.

More content.

In control.

_In love._

The stars in the sky may be inaccessible, but _fuck them_. He’d rather spend the rest of his life in orbit of the much closer and infinitely more beautiful galaxies of Craig’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses as to who the hotel porter is? Anyone? ^O^ 
> 
> I'm sorry, I am completely incapable of writing anything dirty/smutty. It's not really my style, but I really tried here! I know it's probably awful though :,(
> 
> I hope this was a satisfying, fluffy ending for these two?! I honestly didn't expect to love this AU as much as I do. There's so many little additional details that are touched on but they never come into focus. I really enjoyed writing adult Tweek's voice here. I hope it was fairly realistic and not too OOC. It was so different writing these two fics compared to my main one when they are much younger and and it follows canon.
> 
> Well, this concludes the mini series, but I'm sure I'll be thinking about these guys a lot and possibly sharing hcs from this verse on Tumblr! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Feel free to come and say hi and chat about all things creek or otherwise on Tumblr


End file.
